


Cultivation [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Highlander: The Series, Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the time of the Gathering, with a rift in time and space running through Cardiff, Methos takes a student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cultivation [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cultivation.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/nmqp)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/cultivation) | 4.1 MB | 4:15


End file.
